


Alone

by CrashBagPhoto



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Pepper Potts, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Smut, Obadiah Stane is an Asshole, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Abuse, Sub Tony, Switch Happy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but only mentions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashBagPhoto/pseuds/CrashBagPhoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Tony Stark dropped alone, and the first time he did with someone he loved. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Tony Stark needs a hug very badly, Steve is the best, and I totally need to write more of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentions of sexual abuse and VERY BAD BDSM ETIQUETTE!!! Just brief mentions though, doesn't go into anything at all. Also, no sexual content. It's all very much danced around.

The first time Tony dropped alone, it was because of Howard Stark. They were eating dinner, Howard at the head, Maria to the left, and Tony to the right. With about a mile of table in between each of them. Howard had asked for the peas twice, but Tony’s mind was too caught up in figuring out a project. The third time was said with just a little of the dom edge in it, and just a little was enough to send Tony dropping for the first time. 

Howard had dragged Tony into his room, locked the door, and taken a crying Maria away. 

Tony came out of the drop with a deep set hatred for peas and a massive headache. 

 

The second time Tony dropped alone, it was because of Obadiah Stane. It was just after his parent’s funeral. Obie had taken Tony home, and sat him on the couch. He’d said that now he was in charge, and he wouldn’t be as nice as Howard had been. He listed everything Tony had done wrong since his parents had died, and made him drop like a stone. 

He’d locked him in a small metal box at the foot of his bed, and left. 

Tony came out of the drop with a few well-placed scars and a very sore backside.

 

The third time Tony dropped alone, it was also because of Obadiah Stane, only this time, it was a relief. Dropping with Stane had always been horrid, with way too much pain and conditioning and manipulation to be healthy. But this time, Stane wasn’t there. He was in Moscow, and Tony was left to deal with the shaking and fear and loneliness and guilt of dropping without a dom alone, too afraid to hire a professional. 

He’d hid in the closet. 

Tony came out of the drop with a few ruined suits and his first panic attack. 

 

The fourth time Tony dropped alone, it was after a fight with Pepper. He’d flown back to New York in the suit, determined not to drop like he did after majorly stressful events. He’d take the panic attack, or the guilt, or the sleepless night, anything but drop again. Rhodey was too far away, and even Happy, the switch who he’d have settled with, was still with Pepper. 

Jarvis called the professional Tony usually went too, but by the time she got done with her client and to the tower, it was too late. 

Tony came out of the drop with a million apologies from Pepper and a week of shivering on the couch in her arms with dead eyes staring at a blurred TV. 

 

The fifth time Tony dropped alone, it was after the Battle of New York. He’d sent the missal into space, closed the portal, defeated every last one of the god damn aliens, and did his job. And when the time came for him to go to bed, he couldn’t. So instead he went to the lab, like he always did when he couldn’t sleep. He worked, and worked, and worked until the images of space were flashing behind his tired eyes. 

He’d dropped holding the sauntering iron. 

Tony came out of the drop with a ruined circuit board and a strong appreciation for Dum-E’s fire extinguisher skills. 

 

The first time Tony dropped with a dom he trusted was after a particularly heated fight with Steve. They’d fought, even going so far as to use the suit and shield. It was all about the SRA, all about the buildup of months on fighting and politics and forcing himself not to drop, not now, and Tony had had enough. He dropped like a bird out of the sky, his mind and body expecting to deal with it and the painful after effects alone. 

But Steve was there. And even though Tony had been wrong, so wrong, even though he’d been the biggest, most dick-ish asshole in the world, Steve had held him, and stroked his hair, and whispered what a good boy Tony was. Steve didn’t leave Tony alone, didn’t force him out. He let Tony stay in the comfortable head space he’d never been in, and just held him against a chest so firm it couldn’t have been legal. 

Tony had come out of the drop feeling refreshed and awake for the first time in forever. He’d come out of the insanity that had forced him to push for the SRA, and soon that was history. 

But most importantly, he came out of it with Steve.


End file.
